Centrifugal pumps are the most common type of pump. A centrifugal pump has two main components, one moving and one stationary. The moving component consists of an impeller and a shaft and the stationary component consists of a housing.
Dynamic pumps, whether they have a standard impeller or a disc design impeller, have a common problem. The problem is the need to have a seal between the inlet (low pressure) side and the outlet (high pressure side). Many attempts have been made to correct or “seal” this problem. The result has always been the same. When the gasket or material sealing the gap between the high and low pressure sides of the pump are worn, the fluid, or material being pumped, leaks between the two. This is primarily caused by the inability of the internal features of the pump to close the gap when the gasket wears away.
Since all efforts have failed to cure this problem, manufacturers have abandoned sealing efforts and have instead designed pumps with a close tolerance to try to control the amount of “blow-by” or leakage between the inlet and outlet. Engineering their pumps in this fashion has made them inefficient. Most estimates show this efficiency to range from 8% to 20% so that the energy being spent to move fluid or material is also being wasted by 8% to 20%. Applicant's new improved pump is more efficient.
In order for a dynamic pump to maintain good pressure, the tolerance between the impeller and the housing must be very close. This prevents or controls the amount of blow-by or mixture of high and low sides. Because this tolerance or gap is so close, any solids in the material being pumped can clog, foul or build up over time and cause friction between the impeller and housing. A small piece of hard material, such as granite, can lodge itself in this gap and physically stop the impeller. This sudden stop most always ends with damage to the equipment. Motor couplings and keyways are designed to reduce costly pump damage, but more often than not, permanent damage will occur to the impeller or housing.
When pumping fluid with a dynamic pump, it almost always has to be primed. While in service, air pockets in the feed line will cause gas or vapor lock. Applicant's improved pump will act as a fan to pump through the air or gas and pull the fluid to the pump. This eliminates the need to prime.